Clever Mind
by Idlesana
Summary: Their relationship as brothers wasn't exactly what you'd call normal. Mostly because the way Luffy thinks is so out of this world. LuffyAce short-stories.
1. Baby&Brother

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!

This be LuffyAce. It starts out as fluffy, but my goal is to make it hardcore incest. xD So beware for the **yaoi incest omgzomg** ahead! Or then I fail at life and cuteness prevails. We'll see.

* * *

Ace felt like he had never had the opportunity to be a child. Mostly because in between his so-called father walking out of his life and Garp forcing him into situations even adults had difficulties finding a way to survive, he had to look after his baby brother.

And while being abandoned by that rotten man did leave him a bit vengeful and bitter, and even if facing ordeals of life and death cut his skin and broke his bones, they had nothing on Luffy.

Not to say that he didn't love the little pain in his hide. But the boy _was _gnawing on the shortening string of sanity Ace had left.

"Ne ne, Ace! Tell me!"

A ten year old Ace sighed and slumped against the table, looking at Makino for help. She just shrugged and continued on with her mission to wipe the table sparkling clean.

Shanks was sitting not too far away, trying hard not to laugh.

"Yeah, Ace. Tell us!"

And he found himself pouting because this was one of those things they should not expect a child like him to do.

"I keep telling you Luffy. Pirates bring strange things from the Mystery Island, babies included!"

And the whole bar exploded in laughter, all of Shank's dirty pirates joining in to mock his answer. Even Makino chuckled. He and Luffy were the only ones not amused. While Ace groaned and kept banging his forehead against the wooden table, Luffy stared at him, mouth wide open before he smiled as if he finally got it.

"So it's a mystery!"

By now, Shanks had already fallen off his chair and was rolling on the dirty floor, at least giving Ace the satisfaction to see his white shirt being dirtied by whatever it was that had dropped on the floor.

Luffy was paying no mind to anything what was happening around him, too filled with curiosity to concentrate on anything else.

"Ne, Ace!"

Ace turned to look at his brother, his forehead slightly throbbing. "What?"

"When we become pirates, we can go there and get our own baby!"

The bar fell silent, if you ignored the couple of badly concealed snorts and giggles coming from here and there. This was the last time, Ace swore, that he would be at the bar while it was filled with these good-for-nothing pirates.

"Why with me?"

Luffy looked like it was obvious why he wanted a baby with Ace and rolled his eyes as if his big brother was dumb.

"Because we're a family."

This time Makino was kind enough to pipe in on their conversation, smiling gently at Luffy as she spoke.

"Luffy, usually you fall in love with a woman and start your own family with her."

Luffy blinked his big eyes, looking confused. Mostly because he had no idea what women had anything to do with this. The only woman constant on his life was Makino, and that was because she attracted him to her with food. Other than that, there was just Ace and granpa. A family full of males.

And while he didn't care for granpa, that ruthless old man, Ace was the world to him. And it was with Ace he had shared his whole life up till now. It would only make sense that he would have a baby with Ace as well.

With an angry pout on his face, he glared at the pub keeper and latched himself on his big brother's arm, shoving his tongue out at her. "No, I want Ace!"

Somehow Shanks had crawled his way through the filthy floor right next to where Ace was sitting, the red-haired man still twitching from his belly-cramping fit of laughter. The smile was still wide and full of mischievousness when the man opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey Ace! I thought I should tell you to use rubber," the man was laughing already, finding his oncoming joke too funny to form into words. "But then again, his whole body _is_ rubber!!"

Again there was an explosion of laughter and someone choking on his meat on the background. Ace felt his cheeks heat up from both anger and embarrassment. No one liked to be made this much fun of, especially if you were only ten. But the adults kept on laughing and Ace felt like he had had quite enough.

He stood up from his chair and started to walk away, his destination home, trying his best to ignore the laughing pirates as he went.

Really, this was all Luffy's fault, he fumed. If he had asked those questions in the safety of their own home, or better yet, from an actual adult, he wouldn't have had to go through being made fun of so much.

His brother was nothing but trouble and head aches and Ace decided he would punish the boy by not talking to him for... for a week at least.

But then he heard Luffy run up to him from the bar, still in high spirits as if he hadn't been made fun of at all. Ace felt his hand being grabbed by his little brother's warm fingers, and didn't have the heart to pull away from the touch, no matter how pissed he had decided to be.

Luffy was still grinning from ear to ear, humming to himself as they walked towards home together, and somehow Ace forgot his pissed offness and decided to show mercy by canceling his threat to not talk to the boy.

"Luffy."

"Huh?" the boy didn't look at him, but kept on waving his hand in front of him in the rhythm of whatever it was he had been humming the moment before.

"Why do you always ask _me_ about those kind of things?"

The grin Luffy offered him was almost enough to split the boy's face in two. Ace would have been worried had the boy not been made out of rubber.

"Because Ace knows the best!"

His baby brother's response made a small blush crawl on his freckled cheeks, followed by a large grin of his own.

Sure, Luffy was slow at thinking and quick at disasters, but he was still Ace's little brother. Cute and talkative and hella annoying.

"So what do you think the One Piece is, Ace?"

"Hmm, it's a mystery."

"A mystery? I see!"

Ace might have been forced to grow up faster than he would've liked by his father and his father's father, but Luffy was enough a child for both of them, and as a responsible big brother, it was his duty to make sure Luffy stayed that way. Adult or not.

* * *

End.

They make me happy as a fangirl. ;w;


	2. Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!

* * *

"Ace!!"

Said boy jolted awake, not at all surprised to find himself flat on the kitchen floor with a spatula in his hand. Sitting up, he tried to rub the drowsiness from his eyes and prepare to be attacked by Luffy's endless energy.

And surely enough, there he came, bouncing and smiling like it had been the best day of his life.

With a well-aimed hop, the boy landed his small body on Ace's lap, rubbery hands going around the older one's neck.

"Kiss!"

And that was exactly what Ace got when Luffy erased all the space there had been between their lips. It wasn't long, it wasn't passionate, but Luffy had made sure to lick his lips before bouncing on Ace, making it wet.

"Huh?" Ace blinked, still a bit out there after his spontaneous nap on the kitchen floor.

Luffy was laughing now, their foreheads pressed together.

"I already got one from Makino and Shanks. I wanted to share one with Ace too!"

"I see," he said yawning. Though he stopped short when an image of Shanks kissing Luffy hit him full force, making his big brother senses alert red. He had _always known_ that that man was a bit shady.

"Did they kiss you on the mouth too?" he asked with a dark tone that Luffy didn't catch at all.

"Nope!" his brother grinned and pulled away and pointed at both his cheeks. It was enough to release a sigh of relief from Ace and he wrapped his arms around Luffy's hips in a loose hug.

Both brothers turned around when a cough demanding their attention came from the kitchen door. Garp was there, staring at them and their show of affection. The man looked stern, somewhat ominous, making Ace wonder just what the man's problem was this time around.

But then he spoke, his large arms spread wide as if expecting a hug (which neither of them provided him) and a huge smile on his face. "Will granpa get a kiss from Luffy too?" he all but cooed.

"Like I'd kiss someone like you!" was Luffy's angry reply as he shoved his tongue out at him. Garp looked like any man would after rejection, but recovered quickly, turning into his justice-is-about-to-happen self.

And then Luffy was running with Garp right at his tail, the difference in the length of their legs making this game of tag hardly fair play. It didn't take anytime at all for Grap to have his arms full of a squirming Luffy.

Ace watched their granpa give a big smooch on his baby brother's forehead, who, despite all his protests just now, was laughing.

And as suddenly as always, Ace dropped on the floor and pretended to be asleep, cheeks pink from the embarrassment of being the only one Luffy had kissed on the mouth.

* * *

End.

Kisses for reviews!


	3. Departing

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece!

* * *

He felt a little guilty standing there on his tiny boat, the waves rocking his vessel and him inside it. The sea was calm and inviting, waiting for him to challenge it with the little experience he had of seamanship.

Ace was seventeen, bound by nothing and all to eager to go.

But Luffy was standing on the docks even at the unhealthy hour Ace had decided to leave the village. And it made him think that maybe another day in the village wouldn't make a difference in his life ahead.

Because Luffy stood there, all alone. Abandoned by his father, rejected by the pirate he admired, being left behind by his grandfather, and their mother...

His freedom was looming beyond the horizon, but seeing Luffy shackled to that small village with no one with the patience to look after him made him hesitate.

"You're not gonna become a pirate by just standing on that boat, Ace."

Luffy's voice brought him back from his dark thoughts and he looked at his brother. And bloody hell, the brat was smiling his wider than wide smile, still waving his arm like he had done the moment Ace had stepped on his boat.

"Hurry up and go, my hand is growing tired from all this waving!"

"You could at least pretend you're sad to see me leave," Ace mumbled, pulling a rope that required to be pulled for the ship to ride on the waves effortlessly. His sulking only made Luffy laugh.

"It'll be over three years until we see each other again." He tried again, wanting to make the smile waver even a little bit, because at this rate it almost seemed like his brother was glad to see him go.

"Like I'd care!" Luffy laughed and waved even more when Ace kicked the boat away from the dock, letting the waves pull it further to his oncoming adventures.

"Love you too, lil' bro..."

His brother crunched his face into a playful grimace. "Nyah! Just don't fall into the sea when you get one of your fits."

True, that was highly possible, the most likely reason Ace would end up dead on the seas. But it wasn't about him. All his worries lied in Luffy and the places he could fall from, the wrong people he could piss off and the poisonous mushrooms in the forest he had made a habit out of eating.

And his boat kept on being pulled further into the sea, all his doubts and worries not enough to pull him back ashore.

"In three years!" Although his voice was always loud, Luffy had to shout now to be heard. "I'll leave this place too and become a greater pirate than you!"

Ace laughed, feeling less gloomy now, delighted to see that Luffy's fire would never be put out.

"I'll have a better crew! And more gold! An awesome ship!"

"And more women?" Ace joked as he started to row.

"Nah! That's why I have Ace!" He was too far away to tell is Luffy's wide grin had perhaps gotten more lecherous, but he could swear there was something dark in the boy's eyes, promising no good.

"When I set out, I'll try to find you!" Luffy shouted, the words now tiny because of the distance, but heavy enough make shivers run down Ace's back. All too suddenly, he was rowing a bit faster, as if trying to get away from the island as fast as he could.

Luffy's wellbeing aside, it was Ace who was in danger of a horrible disease called indecency. The way his baby brother was obsessed on this matter could not be healthy for either of them. Mostly because Luffy always got what he wanted and Ace was all too ready to yield to his brother's will.

With all his strength Ace was running away. Far, far away.

Because as a big brother, he knew better than to fall.

* * *

_Too Bee Continuued..._


End file.
